Kina Sayama
by Emiki No Da
Summary: She turned fifteen and her life twisted. New responsibilities and situations. Demons. Confusion. What will happen?
1. Kina Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** _This beginning is really interesting. It's the first anime-style story I've written and it's kind of amazing how well I did for the first try. It's kind of like a spoof off of Card Captors but I had to get my ideas from something. It won't be completely like CCS._   
  
This is the story of the girl who wanted to be special, and got her wish. It wasn't really what she expected, only because she didn't know what she sincerely wanted. It all started when she was 15 years young. This was the year she knew she wanted to be different. The day of her birthday was that fateful one when everything changed. As most know how it goes; She wished before blowing out the candles and nothing much had happened, until the next morning. She awoke to go to school no knowing that today would be out of the ordinary for her. She felt it was only polite to dress in the new clothes she received from her parents for her birthday. She gracefully slipped on the baby-blue blouse and stepped into her new black mini skirt. Then she looked at herself in the full-sized mirror on her door and thought, "Today will be a good day. I love these new clothes, they are so cute!"   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
_RING!!!_ "OK class. Today we'll be working out side on the field in pairs to continue our sessions of social consideration." Kina's teacher, who was tall and so very favored by all of the students, ushered the class to proceed to the grass field outside. Kina walked along with her friends heading out to the field. "KINA!! KINA!" shouted a boy behind a group of students who were also walking as part of the class. Kina turned and looked to see whom it was who was yelling at her. It was her good friend, Jamie. She'd known him since they were both toddlers and she trusted him with all of her secrets. Kina waited for her friend to catch up to her so that they could talk a while and work as partners. "Hey, I see you're wearing the new clothes from your birthday. They look nice, just like you." Kina blushed at the sweet remark from her friend, for she not only thought of Jamie as a friend, but also very fondly as what some people would call a crush.   
  
"Thanks. You look good today as well. Do you know why Mr. Satsuma is having us work outside today?" Jamie looked at the adolescent beauty walking next to him and wondered, _'Does she care for me as much as I do her? Is that why she's giving me this compliment? If only I could tell her how much I love her.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Kina asking why he hadn't said anything. "Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts again. No, I don't know why we're working outside today, but it's a great day to be out."   
  
"Your always spacing out when I say something nice to you. What's going on Jamie? Is there something you need to tell me?" Shocked by her remark, he was speechless in response for it seemed that she was reading his mind. "No, no, it's nothing, I'm just a little awed by your loveliness ms.newly-15-years-young."   
  
"OK class, pair up and find a spot to work at." Kina and Jamie walked over to a shaded spot under a tree, while everyone else sat in the middle of the field sparsely spread. Kina leaned back on the tree's trunk and looked up into the sky dreamingly. Jamie looked over at her and once again got lost in his thoughts of the lovely girl, _'Wow, she is so beautiful, I wonder what she's thinking about looking at the sky like that.'_ "So uh, what were we supposed to do out here anyways" asked the boy.   
  
"Oh-uh, I think we're just supposed to talk. You know, these are the fun lessons where we just get to chat and hang out with our friends. As practice for social events and stuff. It's really just the teacher's excuse to give the students free time." Jamie stuttered as he suddenly remembered he was the one who came up with that theory. Kina giggled and smiled at the boy sitting next to her.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Rini!" shouted Kina as she slammed her locker closed and slung her backpack onto her shoulder. "What's up Kina? How was your party last night?"   
  
"Oh it was fine. My parents gave me these new clothes, do you think they're cute?" Kina spun around playishly to show her friend her outfit. "Oh my gosh, I was going to ask you about those! That ensemble is so cute! So how does it feel to be 15 finally?" said the young eager girl examining the clothes on her companion. "Come on Kina, let's go home. It's been such a long day, I have so much to tell you."   
  
"Yeah, I've got some stuff to ask you about"  
  
The two girls talked as they walked toward their neighborhood.   
  
**~A while later at the Gate of the Sakura Housing Development~**  
  
"Wow. He actually said all of that stuff to you? It really sounds like he likes you Kina. Did you ever ask him about it?" Kina had told Rini all about her conversation with Jamie. "Yeah, and the whole day he was acting weird. It seemed like something had changed between us overnight. He was really scaring me"  
  
Suddenly it began to rain a curious iridescent liquid and the two girls looked at each other is fright. What was going on? What was this curious rain? And where did it come from? "What's going on Kina?!"   
  
"I don't know but I think we'd better get out of here." The two girls ran to Kina's house in fear of what was happening at the gate. When they finally got to her house they slammed the door and jetted up to the 15-year-young's bedroom, both panting from their furious sprint through the private streets.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
**~Somewhere out in the universe that we humans don't know of~**  
  
"The girl is frightened by our mystique signs of arrival, is she really the one who should receive the powers of the celestial crystal? They are very delicate, and only fit for-" Misato was interrupted by her master. "The chosen one. Do not question my knowledge of the prophecies Misato. She is the chosen one and she will come to us willingly when it is time. She is special."  
  
"Gomen nasai master. I did not mean to criticize your orders. I was only concerned of the reaction of this mortal. She does not seem the type to have such gifts and powers as we have chosen her to receive." Misato, an angelic being bound to protecting the celestial crystal, apologized to her master.   
  
"Granted, I see that you are worried about the crystal, but you must learn to trust me. I trust that you remember the crystal will only accept a worthy master." The two mysticle beings watched their chosen one through the small orb in front of them.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"That was so freaky. Do you think we should wash off the weird liquid? It doesn't look like anything happened really, it was just out of the ordinary." Kina and Rini were both worried but not sure of much else after their odd experience. "Well it seems to have slipped off of us when we were running, so I guess we just have to somehow not worry about it."   
  
"I really hope your right" I'm really freaked out right now. Rini, if we're wrong about what just happened, I don't even want to think about it more."   
  
"Really Kina, let's just try to forget about it, we can't do anything about it and when we do think about it we only get more worried. So let's just get back to what we were going to do in the first place." Kina got up from her tired position on the floor and walked over to her desk to show her friend the pictures she had drawn in her new sketchbook. She opened the thick book of blank pages to a picture of an inspired character of a heavenly sort.   
  
"Wow Kina, this is a great picture! I wish I could draw like that. Where do you come up with these characters? They are so beautiful." Rini gazed at the many pictures her friend had drawn in awe of the girl's skills with a pencil. "You've always found great inspiration, but I never knew where. Tell me, what's your secret Kina?"   
  
Mmm, I don't really have a secret. I just draw what's in my head when I feel the urge to. I don't even know how it started, just one day, I picked up a pencil and drew this elegant woman in a dress. I don't even know I how I did it. Something inside of me lead me to draw. It was a bit awkward when I looked at what I drew. At first I thought it was ridiculous, but the more I think about it, the more I wonder if there really are other people in the Universe." Kina gazed out the window at the blue sky, which she thought was so beautiful and so far off. 


	2. Kina Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _In this chapter Kina gets many surprises that change her life. She is able to take the first surprise very well, but who knows what will happen once things change between her and her best friend who she's known for 13 years._  
  
Misato quietly approached the peaceful sleeping girl. It was time for the resurrection of the celestial powers in the crystal. She stared down at the innocent face and wondered if she was truly worthy as her master said. Misato gently touched Kina's forehead to wake her. Her eyes flickered open and Kina saw a strange woman standing over her. "A-uh, who are you? What the. Am I dreaming this? You look like someone from my drawings." Kina was shocked by what she saw in her room. She didn't believe what was actually happening.   
  
"No Kina Sayama, this is all real. I am Misato, I come from a place you might call limbo. I'm here to deliver and message and these." Misato held out three tiny objects to Kina; a flame shaped locket, an iridescent crystal ball and key.  
  
"What? You have to be kidding, I am so dreaming all of this."   
  
"Kina, I realize this is hard for you to believe, and you will know later what I mean. For now though, please listen to what I have to say. I don't have much time, it's almost morning." Misato pulled Kina out of bed and suddenly it appeared that they were standing in space, looking at stars. "Kina, this is the celestial garden, and these are the celestial items. You have been chosen by the celestial court to poses these items and their powers. You will be guided through your mission by the fairy in this small locket."   
  
"Mission? Court? Powers? Whoa, this is a lot to absorb in one night. And why me? You know, you really shouldn't just wake someone up and tell him or her all this celestial power stuff. It's kind of rude."  
  
"Kina, please just listen. You'll be normal in the morning. It will all come together soon I promise. Just please take these items and don't freak out." Misato put the three little items into Kina's hand and disappeared with the stars. Kina was left in a daze sitting on her bed staring at the celestial items in her hand. _'What just happened? Ugh, I'll just go back to sleep and find that it was all a dream in the morning.'_   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kina woke up to find that it wasn't a dream at all. The celestial items were on her nightstand with a note from Misato. Kina picked up the little note and read: 

_Kina Sayama~  
I am sorry for the inconvenience last night and I hope you accept these. You have been selected and they have accepted you as their master. Your mission if you wish to receive it is to hold this crystal safe until the time comes that you may hand it off to the Mistress. Use the key to open the locket and you will find a fire fairy that will help you in using the crystals powers for protection. This is all I may tell you, Good luck to you. ~Misato_

She picked up the key and opened the locket. Sure enough there was a small fairy dressed in a tiny orange dress with fiery wings and a beautiful face. The little being looked up at Kina and said, "So you have been chosen to protect the crystal. I am Saya, guardian fairy of the celestial crystal. As you should have been told, I will guide you in using the crystal. What is your name?"   
  
Kina stared down at the little fairy not knowing what to say. "Uh- My, my. uh...my name is, Kina" Saya smiled up at Kina and said, "Kina, I know you are afraid and shocked, but you need to accept what has been stowed upon you and remember this chant: 

Sakura blossom,  
Bloom by moon.  
Celestial powers,  
Sing thy tune."

Kina nodded and wondered if she would have to keep this secret. "Saya? Can I tell my friends of this?"   
  
"Kina, you may tell two friends of your position but never share incantations and do not give them access to the crystal. You and only you are to hold it, for you have been chosen to protect it. But Kina, choose your friends wisely, only a true friend will support you in this position, this secret must be tightly kept." Again Kina nodded and said, "Of course."   
  
*~*~*~*  
  


"Aoi Hitomi  
Staring into nothing  
Aoi Hitomi  
So precious and delicate  
Aoi Hitomi  
Intense as a blue fire"

"Wow Jamie, that was a beautiful poem. You have a real gift with words. Where do you get your inspiration?" Kina stared at her friend in a daze wondering how she was going to tell Jamie of her experience last night. It was his plan to confess his love to her with that poem. The teenaged boy shook nervously and began to speak, "Uh, well. This is only one of the poems I've written. Most are poems describing my feelings." Kina thought this was curious of the boy who she'd known since they were both kids. "Feelings? Is there anyone special giving you these feelings?" Kina smirked at her friend.   
  
Jamie stared the 15-year-young girl in the eyes and remembered his poem about her blue eyes. "Kina, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now. Kina, I , I *sigh* I love you Kina!" 


	3. Kina Chapter 3

Thanks for your encouragement, but I'd feel a little better about my story if I had more reviews. I don't want to sound selfish or anything, sometimes I do a better job when I know I'm being appreciated.   
  
**Chapter Three:**_ How will Kina respond to what has just happened? Will she act clueless or make the connections herself? In this chapter she'll show her new maturity of 15-years._   
  
Kina sat in disbelief, not knowing what to do. The words of the young boy staring at her put her in shock and amazement. She had never thought her friend would even think of her as much as she thought of him. _'Where did he come up with the idea to confess his love for me? Since when does he LOVE me? I knew something was weird, but I didn't think it would be like this. Why do I feel so awkward?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her anxious friend who had just done something startling to her as well as his self.   
  
"Uh, Kina? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should've known better than to do something so stupid." Jamie began to feel regret and guilt for his sudden act of affection. _'It seemed like such a good idea yesterday. What went wrong?'_   
  
Kina came to her senses and realized the boy she loved and cared for had just said the three words she wanted to hear for so long. Kina looked up at Jamie, who was now looking so depressed because of the blank response he had gotten from her. "Jamie" The adolescents' eyes met and an emotional connection was made. "I love you too. I have loved you for so long, but I never had the courage to tell you. I'm sorry I waited to say it; you shouldn't be ashamed of what you did. If you hadn't said it first, I wouldn't have told you either." Kina felt something press against her lips and her eyes slowly closed. Both Jamie and Kina's minds were racing with thoughts of mixed emotions and shock. _'Ugh!! How did I get in this position? It's as if my body moved by itself to kiss her! What if she doesn't like this? Ahh! I have to back off!' 'What happened? He kissed me.my first kiss.'_   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rini walked along the pathway of the school field casually in hopes to see her friends. With a turn of her head she saw a scene surprising enough to cause her books to fall to the ground. Somehow Rini was abruptly over her two friends who were still engaged in each other. She jetted around to different perspectives carefully examining the two teens. "Hey you two love birds, you finally got your acts together!"   
  
Kina and Jamie pulled away from each other and stared at the teenaged girl they called their friend. Rini was filled with disbelief as Jamie and Kina found themselves staring back at each other with a passionate bond.   
  
"This is great! You two are finally together! Now it's all complete!" Rini was rejoicing over what she saw although it was not a for sure thing. Kina interrupted her friends joyous babbling to inform her two best friends about her new secret.   
  
"Rini, Jamie, I have something to tell you both, but you have to swear not to speak of this to anyone except me." She stared at both of them intently as they nodded. "OK well, Rini, remember the weird rain yesterday?" "Yeah, what was that?" Rini had a curious expression on her childlike face. "Well it turns out it wasn't natural, that's a no da! This is going to sound so weird, but it came from this celestial place in space." _'Ugh, I sound so much like a little kid telling stories about aliens.'_ Kina paused to hear what the two had to say about her story so far. Oddly enough, Rini and Jamie took in the information as well believing as Kina the night before. She shared information about the little fire fairy and the crystal and everything excluding the incantation.   
  
**~Later that day at Kina's house~**   
  
Jamie looked at Kina in hopes of soon becoming her true boyfriend. With an awkward tone he said, "Kina, about what happened before we were talking with Rini. Do you think we could possibly have a more serious relationship?" Kina suddenly remembered what had happened and became overjoyed with what she had just heard. With a radiant expression she responded, "Jamie, of course! That would make me so happy to be your girlfriend." "That's great. I am officially the happiest boy on earth." Jamie pulled a little box from his jacket pocket and held it out to Kina. Kina looked at the box, then at Jamie as if to ask if she should open it. Jamie understood this gesture and nodded with anticipation to see the girl's reaction to the little ring inside the box. Kina gasped and a glowing smile spread across her beautiful face.   
  
"Jamie it's lovely!" Kina gazed vividly back at her new boyfriend. "It's for you. It's a promise ring." Jamie took the small silver ring and slipped it on Kina's right ring finger as a symbol of their relationship. Kina stood gracefully and grabbed both Jamie's hands to pull him off of the soft couch they were sitting on. She placed her hands on the back of his neck then moved them further around his upper body as she pulled him to her. Jamie placed his arms around Kina's mid-section and Kina rested her head on his shoulder. Both teens had a warm sensation inside as they knew what had been done was meant to be. Jamie reached his hand up to Kina's hair to feel the silky texture and he whispered into her ear a small poem of love. 

"Her hair as soft as silk,  
Her eyes as deep as the sea,   
I see all this beauty and yet,   
I love her for her spirit."

**~That night~**   
  
"Rini, he told me another love poem! It was so sweet! And he gave me a promise ring!" Kina excitedly told her friend on the phone line everything that happened that day after they left for her house. "He is so sweet! I am so happy with this new relationship! This is the best thing that has happened! I'm truly in love with Jamie! The boy I've known since I was two-years-young. He's the one." Rini shook her head as she listened to the love-struck girl raging about her new found "love" and thought, _'Kina seems so happy today. Yesterday she couldn't stay mellow about the guy's weird actions and today she can't stop talking about how sweet he is.'_ Rini decided to interrupt her friend's babbling.   
  
"Um, Kina. Listen hun', I've got to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"   
  
"Yeah sure Rini. Bye." Both girls hung up and Kina turned to her locket to free her fairy again. Saya emerged and smiled at her.   
  
"Hello Kina. What has happened today?"   
  
"Saya it was the most amazing day! Jamie asked me to go steady!" With the thoughts still circling her mind Kina rambled on about her day to the fire fairy, which listened intently.   
  
"Kina remember that you still have a responsibility to protect the crystal. It may seem simple now, but later it will become more complicated. Demons will surely come after the crystal; your spouse will be in danger as well as yourself. Be cautious of your actions Kina." 


	4. Kina Chapter 4

"This love between us is strong.

It creates a bond to last so long.

I will care for you forever.

Our love will end never.

Stay by my side as long as you can.

I don't care if you can't stand and be a man.

Just hold my hand in yours,

And we will break through all the cores.

Keep our bond from harm,

Then I will walk on your arm."

Ok so that didn't really make much sense, but I tried. I'm a little spacey right now… sorry if this chapter turns our badly, I spent the whole day working on websites. I couldn't even draw myself chibi. Ok so to continue from the non-cliff-hanger chapter…

**Chapter Four:**

This is a sweet chapter (my attempt at writing fluff) that starts with the actions of a couple. Tells a lot about Kina and Jamie, but there's a surprise at the end that might leave you asking for more.

            Kina awoke to the sound of a love song being crooned into her ear.

"Be mine forever,

My love stays what so ever.

Your beauty and kindness,

Your grace and finesse,

My heart is yours forever,

I'll be your lever."

Jamie sat smiling, staring at the young girl who had just woken from her night sleep. He had walked over early in the morning to walk her to school. 

            The girl giggled at his actions for her. "You didn't have to. It's cold in the morning." "I wanted to be here early to see you wake up. You look so innocent when you sleep, so cute." Jamie smiled again and handed his girlfriend her clothes.

            Kina stood up and looked at him intentionally as if to say, "Are you going to leave so I can change or do I have to change in front of you?" With this Jamie smiled and walked slowly out of her bedroom. The slim girl slipped on the clothes her friend had chosen for her to wear that day. She looked in the mirror at herself to see how she looked before she would present. _'Wow, he's really good at coordinating clothing. This is a really cute combination. I never thought of wearing these together. I'm so happy now, what could be so bad about having a boyfriend.'_ She sighed and walked over to her door.

            She turned the knob and cracked the door a bit to look cutely at Jamie. "Can you help me with my hair Jamie?" The 15-year-young boy looked over at the playful girl and silently laughed. "Sure, but I can't assure you it will look good. I've never really worked with a girl's hair before"

*~*~*~*

            The two walked side by side toward their school, hand in hand, content as they had ever felt before. Kina's hair was up in a bun with small bits of hair hanging down to show off her lighten tints. Neither dared to say anything as they wished to keep the moment special. Neither even thought to say anything because of the bond that had been dormant for many years behind.

            They passed the cherry trees and both thought about how much they loved each other. This relationship that had only started a day ago seemed as if it had been going the whole time they had been friends. Jamie felt completeness that he had never found in anything or anyone before. Kina was the one person who ranked up with a mother in the heart of Jamie. Kina had the warmest feeling that she'd been searching for, ever since she knew that there was a feeling such as love.

            As they approached the school they noticed something weird about the day. Each looked over and back toward to school building. Kina thought, _'Where is everyone? Usually it's pretty crowded before the bell rings. I know we're not late.'_ The two teens kept walking to their class.

*~*~*~*

            "Students, as you should all well know by now, a virus has abruptly struck many of your classmates. Please be aware of any illnesses, if you are in any way ill, please ask to be excused so that you may go home." This announcement was made over the loud speaker as the couple walked in. 

            Kina saw Rini and walked over to ask her what was happening. "Rini, what happened? Everything was pretty normal yesterday." Kina looked at her friend waiting for an answer, but Rini sat staring out the window of the classroom. _'What's wrong with her? She's usually really hyper or pippy.  Why is Rini acting so weird.' _

            Jamie saw the concern on his girlfriends face and put his arm around her waist to give her a gentle squeeze. He bent slightly to speak softly into Kina's ear, "Kina, what's with Rini? Yesterday she was happy and she could barely not talk." Kina turned her head and answered, "I don't know. I'm getting worried."

            A tear streamed down Rini's cheek. She sniffed and began to weep as she looked down, away from the glass. She had been lost in her thoughts for some time before her friends arrived at school. The mascara she had put on before she left home streaked her face with a wet black line. The depressed girl closed her eyes and bit her lip as she raised her knees to her chest to curl into a ball.


	5. Kina Chapter 5

Reply to reviews (because I'm bored):

**Misazngrl** ~~ thank you… er first to review w/o reading, very nice. He he, that is such an excuse not to do homework….

**Yuko** ~~ your review!!!! IT WAS SO LONG AND FUNNY!!! Ha ha. More humor… I wonder if I can…never tried. Oki something new to do hehe. ^^

**Klyukaize**r ~~ hrm, thanks for the encouragement…

**Sn0rLaX** ~~ Oh yes, romance lovin'. Not completely what I was going for but that's how it came out, Ha Ha! Demons come when they come, not completely sure just yet, but they will. You'll love the ending (but I'm not telling)!

I finally came up with a plot, if I have time I can expand it so I won't have to think so hard when I write. Haha! 

+Maybe you should get more help writing, I think you need it.+

~Hey!! That's mean! Even my English teacher said I'm a good writer, beside, you shouldn't be critiquing me! You didn't read it!~

+Fine…*slumps over and walks out of the room*+

(+ My bishounen+ ~me~ durh)

OK so anyways, yes I finally have a plot to the story! I looked at it and it started to look like sailor moon so I might change it later. Tee Hee ^^ I don't really like Sailor Moon, she was not very, uh I don't know, I just didn't like it.

**Chapter 5:**

Friendly bonding is so nice to see and read about, don't you think? Weird stuff finally starts happening but I didn't really add much comedy like I was supposed to. Maybe it will come with the demons…

            By the time 5 long minutes passed Rini's pale cheeks were stained and streaked black by her mascara. She shivered in fragments of time and her heavy breathing was loudly unsteady. It was dumbly obvious to her distressed friends that she was crying hard about something that had only just happened a few minutes ago before Jamie and Kina showed face at the door.

            "I have no idea what happened, she is really scaring me. I haven't seen her like this since her grandma died." Kina worriedly glanced over to her friend at the window. The scene seemed odd, out the window Kina saw a beautiful cherry tree with blossoms just open and a light pink glistening in the morning sunlight, in front of the window however there was a girl so depressed and disconnected she seemed to be anti-social. "Kina, what happened when her grandma died?" Jamie, who was also worried, questioned his girlfriend. 

            "Well, she responded pretty much like this, she wouldn't talk to anyone, all she would do was stare out that window and cry. She got a little better after a few days because she's emotionally strong usually. There's not much that can shake her." In her mind there was a flash from the event she'd just described. Kina looked over at Rini and realized her friend was experiencing a depression that hadn't come before. There were key differences in the look of her friend.

            _'Why is Rini wearing mascara? She usually doesn't wear any makeup for any occasion, especially not school. Whoa, her hair is down. She usually has it in pigtails or a ponytail. She's really different today, something happened I need to know about.' _Kina rose from her sitting position at her desk and again walked gracefully over to the sniffling girl. She stared at her friend with care and a sense that Rini had kept a secret from her for a long while.

            Kina bit her lip nervously and her cheek was dampened by a salty tear, which dropped from her chin onto her blouse. She turned her head quickly to hide the small drop from her protective boyfriend. She kneeled down to look at her friend from a different view. "Rini, you're my best friend and I can't help seeing you like this. I know you've done this before, but not with mascara on and your hair down. Please, talk to me." Now her eyes were wet with many tears and Rini looked up from her pose to see that Kina was being sincere.

            Rini nodded, still crying, and took Kina's hand in hers. She unfolded from her enclosed position and got up to walk out of the classroom. She pulled her friend to the girls' bathroom toward the bench put in there for reasons unknown. The two teenaged girls stared each other strait in the eyes sharing mixed emotions: emotions of disappointment because of the secret and emotions of security from the depression. 

            Rini leaned back against the wall and began her story, "Do you remember that guy from the arcade we met a while back? The one who was flirting with me and got my phone number?"

            "Oh wow, yeah I remember him. That was really amazing, you almost never flirt with any guys, and not even with the ones you know. I didn't know you gave him your phone number." Kina smiled shyly and stared at her friend with a better intent than before. "Kina, I didn't give him my phone number. He got it from your boyfriend after we left him standing. It turns out they know each other and that guy was desperate to get to know me. He called me right after you talked for an hour about your fantasy relationship. He told me he'd be here today waiting for me in the hallway by our classroom."

            Kina gasped and looked at her friend interested to know more, "Ooo, Rini what happened?" She had almost forgotten that her friend had just spent the last 15 minutes crying. Rini's shoulders dropped and she gazed off into space. "He didn't show. He told me he'd be here before you guys, and he wasn't here."

            "But Rini, you never got your hopes up for a guy before? What changed?" Kina was confused at what her friend had just said. "After I saw how much you and Jamie hit it off I started to think about how nice it is to have someone to go to for special things. I thought that I might have a chance if this guy was right." Rini bit her lip and sank back into a timid posture. She sniffed and again began to weep. This time Kina put her arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze to her friend.

            "Aw, Rini, why didn't you tell me earlier. I would have come and waited with you. This is so obvious, but you must feel horrible. You know I'm always here, no matter what." The two sat in the bathroom on the bench for a while as they silently bonded together as best friend would. 

*~*~*~*

**~Later that day~**

            RING!! RING!! Rini's phone rang as she sat in her bedroom solving the 50 assigned math problems. She reached over and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?" There was a pause as she waited for a response.

            A mysterious voice sounded from the receiver, "We have your new boyfriend here. If you really want to see him he's at the park waiting for you. He'd talk to you, but he's a little…tied up." CLICK! Rini's jaw dropped, as did her cordless phone. She began to breath deeply to calm her-self from the shock and dialed up her friend's number.

            "Hello?" Kina picked up the phone with excitement and anticipation, for she had been waiting for Jamie to call. "Kina! I just got a weird call from some weird person telling me that my new "boyfriend" was at the park tied up. I don't know what to do." Rini rambled on about what had just happened in fright.

            Kina felt it was only right to calm her friend, "Rini! Calm down! I'm coming over to your house, the day's been too long and harsh for you to handle alone." With that Kina hung up the phone and slipped on her shoes to run to the frantic girl's house.

            Right as Kina was speeding out of her room a little fire fairy appeared before her and halted her action. "Kina, you must be careful at night. Remember my warning and heed my advice, keep your friends safe and do not allow them to battle demons." Kina closed her eyes in shame, she had forgotten about her new situation. She nodded and maneuvered around the fairy to run to her friend.

*~*~*~*

**~At the entrance to the park~**

            The two girls panted from their sprint from the house and walked down the path into the park. As they approached the playground they saw a dark figured slumped over the larger-than-life mushroom. The figure seemed vaguely familiar to Rini; suddenly she began another sprint toward the mushroom. "Eric!!" She screamed and reached out to the boy who she thought had stood her up this morning.

            Kina realized the precarious situation and reached to stop her friend, but she was too late. Her friend had already reached the mushroom and was gracefully bent over the tied boy. Kina spoke softly to herself, "No. Rini, why did you run? Now what do I do?" She looked up as she heard the snap of a twig and jolted in alarm. She gasped, her eyes widened and her pupils shrank.


	6. Kina Chapter 6

All I want is to run to his open arms.

I want to see his lovely face gazing toward me.

I want to feel the warmth of his body,

Warming mine.

I want to rest my head on his shoulder,

And listen to his comforting voice,

Croon a poem from his affections.

If only he knew how I felt,

He would open his arms to me.

****

**Chapter Six:**

_Some of you who read my story asked about the "monsters" and others asked about the romance. Some of you just asked about the story in general, but you all wanted MORE! All so demanding, so I'm giving you more in a chapter (I'll try) and just to spite you, I will put in MORE SUSPENSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

*~*~*~*

            Rini awoke looking up at Eric and Kina. All she remembered from before was holding Eric in her arms and falling. She had no idea where she was, what time it was or why everything in her memory after Eric was blacked out. "Kina, what happened? Where am I?" She looked around and saw out a window that it was during the daytime.

            Eric had a smile on his face for relief that she was conscious and OK. He was good looking and had a glimmer in his eyes, which were directed at Rini's cute face. He had the hair of any teenaged boy, about one inch long, standing up with gel and in the front, it was gelled down as curved and pointed "bangs".

            "Rini, your in the hospital. You've been sleeping for about a day. It's 9:00 in the morning. You got knocked out the night we found Eric." Kina said this with a lack of confidence. She was worried her friend had suffered much damage during the night of her first battle. Rini pushed herself up to sit with a better posture than to be lying in a bed continuously staring at an angle toward her friends. 

            Kina began her story, "After you ran over to Eric, I heard someone coming and nearly panicked. I knew I had to be courageous though, because I was the only one at the park aware of the situation we were actually in. You know Eric was unconscious and you had your all set on protecting him.

            "I saw a strange figure in a tree and I took the judo stance you showed me. The guy in the tree didn't see me though; he was focused on you and Eric. He jumped down from the tree and caught you up in his second hop. He dropped you from his jump and that's when you conked out. I thought I had to fight, but when he saw me in the judo stance he ran off."

            Eric, who was unaware of the lie Kina had just told, continued the story from his prospective. "Kina woke me up and told me what happened then we carried you here. You are light as a cookie, just like your sweet. You came to save me after they knocked me out." Kina smiled at the childish flirting going on.

*~*~*~*

**~Later, still in the hospital; Kina and Rini alone~**

            Kina sat on the edge of the hospital bed and thought of how to tell her friend the true story of what happened. Rini read a teen girl magazine unaware of her friend's dilemma. Kina propped herself to the side to look at her friend straight on to be direct when she told her friend the truth about that night. "Rini, I lied about that night we 'saved' Eric. The guy didn't get scared, he fought me and I got this defending you guys." Kina lifted her shirt at the side to show the recently conscious girl a slash across her abdomen. The wound was about six inches long, but not deep or wide.

            Rini's jaw dropped and she leaned in closer to her friend to see the scar better. She realized finally what her friend was talking about with lies and the scar. "Kina, what happened that night after I passed out?"

            Kina once again began a story of that night, this time she held true to the events of the night. "The guy in the tree, he was dressed like a warrior from the past. He had on tight armor, like the ancient soldiers but updated. He saw me and drew a sword. It was…" she paused, searching for a word to describe it. "It was long and slim; razor sharp and shinny. He took a lash at me and I turned away to avoid him, but it skimmed my side" she made a slashing motion with her hand along her scar.

            "At first it hurt, but somehow Saya, my fire fairy, mentally reminded me about all my stuff and powers. So I did my little celestial power thing and it felt like I was someone else. Suddenly I knew so much about using mystical powers and such and I fought off the guy with magic. I barely even remember what I did myself, but I gained a battle scar."

*~*~*~*

**~Flash to the battle~**

            The dark broad figure stepped forward toward Kina and drew a long sleek sword from its sheath. Kina began to mutter a poem of a mystical sort.

"Sakura blossom,

Bloom by moon.

Celestial powers,

Sing thy tune."

A strong wind came from the east and Kina was lifted by it. An iridescent cloud, glistening and glowing, surrounded the young girl. The hum of a celestial song was emitted from the sky and Kina emerged in a battle kimono poised for a fight. She glared at the warrior and swung her arms back as if to throw a ball at him. 

            A glowing source came about in her cupped hands and she raised it up above her head in the position of a ballerina. Once again she brought her hands down, then back and quickly forward in one swift and graceful motion. The ball of glowing power speeded toward the dark figure and he was abolished. Kina gasped for air and grabbed her side as she felt a sudden and short jolt of pain.

*~*~*~*

Writer's note:

Ok first note, so late in the story, hehe O well. I never thought to write in my notes for the story. I got carried away with it; I actually got into my story for once. I've been writing very short chapters, and sadly, Jamie wasn't in this one. I promise he'll be in the second one though, he has to be, he's Kina's booifurendo*. I wasn't able to write much detail on the demon warrior but I tried. I meant to put in some humor when she was fighting, but I'm just not good with inserting random acts of craziness. I have to find my crazy character! That's why! HAHA, so obvious. Ok, I have to stop now, but I'll be back next chapter.

Yuko-San (old lady outwichi)

Little old lady with gray hair sits in a small rocking chair and rocks back and forth

Lady: neu ne neu ne neu (in a little obnoxious tune.)  HELLO! I am Yuko-san!

**Random laughter**

Yuko: ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME! **Raises her little staff and rampages around the room**

Yuko: You better not laugh at me! There's nothing funny about me is there! Huh? I didn't do anything funny! **Hits a man on top of the head with her staff and takes a proud stance in "victory"** Ha ha ha! That should teach you a lesson in respecting your elders!

 **Yuko sits in her chair again and goes back to rocking**

Yuko: neu ne neu ne neu…


	7. Kina Chapter 7

She saved me and I'm grateful.

She showed affection and I'm touched.

She is the one I wanted to know.

She risked her safety for me,

I owe it to her to show her love.

Her smile makes my heart warm.

Her voice sings my song.

Her movement gives me security.

Her eyes are deep with emotion.

I have yet to find it.

Eric X Rini

I'll try very hard to make this chapter longer. I know my chapters are so very short, but they have actual paragraphs instead of just a whole bunch of dialogue.

**Chapter Seven:**

This chapter I finally put in the fighting I said I would. But I don't know how it really comes out. Reviews please!! I'd like to know how I did. My opinion on my action writing, it kind of sucks. I had no idea what I was doing, I drew out a scene in this chapter, it turned out kind of blurry though because I was being lazy. 

**~At the park where it happened~**

            Jamie and Kina walked side-by-side, hand in hand talking and again, enjoying the scenery and peace. They looked at each other and smiled with contentment. _'I love her so much. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's the one and she'll always be the one.'_ Jamie saw a glint of untold truth in Kina's eyes. "Kina, what happened?"

            Kina stopped and looked up at Jamie; she had forgotten what she was supposed to tell her boyfriend for she'd got caught up in the priceless moment. She saw the mushroom and came back to her senses. "Remember the night that Rini and I came here to see Eric?"

            "Yes, I remember." The boy had a concerned expression and listened further to his girlfriend's voice. "Something happened that night, that you need to know about. It's got to do with the crystal and stuff. They found me and they know about you and Rini, and Eric. They captured him and used him as bait for us."

            Jamie stopped the girl by putting his fingers over her mouth. "Kina calm down and tell me slowly what happened. Who are they? And what happened, that I need to know about." Kina winced at the memory of that night and began to cry. She pulled herself into his arm and he held her with love. Jamie held her head sweetly as she cried on his shoulder like a child. He spoke softly into her ear, "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here. Kina, I love you and I'll always be here for you."

            Kina whimpered and said quietly, "I love you Jamie! And if I die, I want you to know you are special." She pulled up to his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jamie held her tighter and asked why she was talking about dying. The girl softly pushed and away and took his hand to her side where the scar was.

            The boy felt her dried blood and there was a concerned look on his face. "Kina, tell me what happened. How did you get this?"

            As the girl calmed herself, she told Jamie about the warrior and his sword. The two stood in the park together holding hands for comfort. Kina, for battle and Jamie for the thought of his girlfriend being hurt.

            Loud, disturbing, evil laughter came from a location in the park. It was a man's voice, the sound of a middle-aged man said, "Aww, how sweet, a couple in the park." This said sarcastically, startled the teens. Kina knew she would have to once again defend friends in the line of her celestial duty. 

            She shouted out, "Who are you! Show yourself! I'm ready for you!" The voice responded, "Hah! You'll never be ready for me girl! You have no idea what your up against! I'm not a mere earthling as you and your boyfriend are! I am something much more powerful!" 

            A tall dark figure appeared in the shadows of the park trees and walked toward Kina. It was the demon, Naijou Tsekkoto. He wore black leather pants and a black business shirt under a long dark cape. His hair was long and also black, covering his eyes, which were red with evil.

            He held out his hand and emitted a force into the air toward Kina's turned back to knock her to the ground. She turned her head to see the figure walking toward her and her friend. She stood up and motioned for Jamie to stand further away from the newly formed field of conflict.

            Once again Kina began to mutter the incantation and was transformed to a lovely warrior in a glistening kimono. She took her battle poise and asked again with anger, "Who are you!?"

            Once again Naijou laughed evilly and informed Kina of his identification, "I am the powerful demon, Naijou. I will be the one to defeat you and take possession of the Celestial Crystal." He proceeded in walked forward once more to show himself in the light of the park. He eyed Kina, _'this one is cute. It might be hard to scratch up her face, but the crystal is more precious than the girl.'_

            He stopped and also took a battle stance a ways from the girl. He started quickly for the girl to give the first blow. Kina dodged his assault with ease and followed through with an elbow to his back. Naijou fell to the ground with momentum and sprang up once more to attempt another attack. 

            Kina dodged left again and jabbed right. She jumped and spun around to kick him in the air. Naijou slid back with force and crouched, hands on the ground, and thought. _'This girl is strong. Where did her power come from? Could it be, that she is using the crystal to battle? I can't face a defeat to a female human, I need to leave this battle.'_ He began to retreat and Kina dashed over to give another blow.

            "Leaving so soon Naijou? What? Do you not want to be beaten by a girl, because I'm just warming up." She smirked and sprung up high in the air to come down and ram her elbow and knee into the demon. Kina cried out in the air and Naijou cast a quick spell to protect him from the attack. 

            Kina was thrown across the path and she landed at the feet of her boyfriend. Jamie kneeled down and held her head. "Kina are you ok?" She nodded and struggled to stand once more. She stood strait with her hands encasing a ball of energy. She spread her hands to reveal the weapon she had created and began to throw it toward Naijou.

            Naijou also formed a ball of dark energy and hurled it in an intercept course. The two weapons of energy created an explosion in which Naijou found the chance for escape. Kina found herself sitting on the ground searching for her foe. _'He ran away from me. I never thought an evil so bad could look so charming.'_

*~*~*~*

~Kina's Room~ 

            "Saya you know what happened…is this how it's going to be?" Kina sat on her bed in her pajamas talking with the fire fairy.

            "Kina, you have experienced two battles. One with a dark warrior and one with a full-fledged demon. You are doing well to protect the crystal, but beware of greater forces out for the crystal. You are the chosen one, so the crystal's powers will come naturally to you, but Naijou is only the beginning." The little fair fluttered in the air as she informed Kina of the situation.

            "Battling them seemed so simple to me when I called the power of the crystal. But afterward I felt the pain from the hits." *knock, knock* Jamie stood outside the door holding a platter of dumplings for his girlfriend.

            Kina stood up and opened the door for him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. She childishly grabbed a dumpling and popped it in her mouth. She smiled with full cheeks and hopped back over to her bed as Saya went back to her resting spot in Kina's drawer. Jamie followed the girl and sat next to her and placed the dumplings on her nightstand. He popped one in his own mouth to enjoy the food he'd made.

.•':+:`•.

BREAK TIME!!!

Author's note:

My spacing is very little…sometimes It gets screwed up in FanFiction.net. I tried to get in the demon-whooping I promised… and I included food and Yuko-san was the comedy relief… Now I just need to add to each of the remaining chapters… Maybe it will shorten my story a little… maybe I'll get into the plot faster… hehe ^^

I finally sketched out the characters and the park scene with Kina and Jamie. I never noticed how hard it is for me to draw people hugging…

'•.:+:.•'

**~Kina's dream~**

**            "**Chaos in the world. All I see is darkness. The crystal, the light, I see it. It's in me. My heart, is connected…Demons! Dark warriors! Everywhere! Attacking me! I can't resist attack. There's too many." Kina woke suddenly screaming in horror. She panted and thought, _'what was that? Oh my gosh..."_

            She lay down again on her bed and tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, but still, she could not fall unconscious. Kina curled herself into a ball and began to weep quietly. _'What does it all mean? _

Author's Note:

So what do you think so far? Reviews!! Flamez!! Hehe, give me flames so I can charge my flame-blaster!! Hehe ^^ For those of you who did not understand Yuko-San (cough*snorlax*) It's just a little comic relief about a little old lady who is basically crazy. And now to write another episode of the crazy lady…

Yuko: Neu ne neu ne neu. *looks around an empty room*

WHERE IS EVERYONE!!! WHY AM I HERE ALONE!! *storms out searching madly for people*

Random conversations of normal, sane people.

Yuko: WHY ARE YOU TALKING OUT HERE! YOU WOULD LEAVE AN OLD LADY IN A ROOM ALL BY HER-LONSOM WHILE YOU TALK! 

By-standers stare in horror and disbelief*

Yuko: *grabs someone by the ear and pulls them inside* come with me young person. You can keep me company for now.

Person: Ow, ow, ow, ow! 

Yuko lets go of their ear

Person: *rubs head* Lady, your crazy… *flinch*

Yuko: WHAT! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR ELDERS? BY INSULTING THEM WHEN THEY'RE LONELY! *hits person on the head with mallet*

Yuko: people these days are so unhelpful and unworthy… I guess I'll just have to spend time with myself…

Yuko: neu ne neu ne neu


	8. Kina Chapter 8

**ShizukaXSeto4evr**~ yay! You love my story!! Haha ^^. I still need to watch the tape (I think I can figure out the episode name on my own…) First chapter took me so long. Now I write so fast… I just need time. -.-U

**Tikiru**~ me? Romantic? Angst? Same time? Hmmmm…. Marmalade Boy…. I wonder… Hahaha! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been doing stuff, as you know. Romance/angst takes me a while to come up with. I have to space out for a half our before I get it. Teehee ^^

**Dragon Princess Yuki**~ Yes, demons r0x0rz. Hehe. If you are so pleased by the Naijou character you'll be happy with his half-brother. But I won't spoil my story and tell you all about him. You need to wait so you can love him even more! I do (^.~ I love my own characters, hehe)

My spacing got very messed up in all the chapters. I just noticed because I forgot to view them myself. I'd write in html form but I'm too lazy. I'll just add lots of spaces between each line, and for poems, they will be very space because ff.net is kind of weird. They mess up my spacing!! Grr…..~:|

**Chapter Eight:**__

So much happens in this chapter. This is my way of going through the plot quickly. I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish the story so I'm going to try to get through it quickly so I can start another story. Sibling rivalry is very funny to observe. 

**~In Kina's Room~**

            She rest in the arms of her caring lover, still in shock from her disturbing dream. The night before she cried herself to sleep and awoke crying as well. Her eyes were bloodshot and she shivered from the thoughts. She had told Jamie what she dreamed of the night before and begun to cry again. Jamie held her tight, _'all this celestial stuff and demons are causing her so much stress. I wish this had never happened to her. She's in so much danger, and I can't do anything to help her. I love her so much!' _

            His grip became tighter as he thought about his girlfriend's situation. Kina felt this happening and pushed away to avoid being crushed. Muffled against Jamie's chest she said, "Jmie, stp. Can't brth…" 

"Huh? Kina?" Jamie let loose surprised at how tense he had become. His muscles were tense. "I'm sorry Kina! I was just thinking about all of this stuff that has been happening. I'm worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

            Kina smiled at his confession of care. "Jamie, thank you for your concern. That's why I love you. You're so open about how you feel, and you care about me so much. I'm sorry that this happened, but I can't back down." She pulled herself up and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

**~Out in another part of space (not the Celestial Palace)~**

            Naijou looked jealously into the black pool before him, which showed the scene of Kina with her boyfriend. There was a twinge in her heart and a lust within him for the girl whom he had battled before. _'she was so strong. I felt something that night. There was something in her that there wasn't in the others. I want her to be mine! And soon enough she will. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

            A small, speaking dog came out from behind him and cautiously looked up at his master. Timidly he peeped, "uhh, sir. Your brother is hear to discuss matters with you." 

            Naijou shot a harsh look down to Katsuya and corrected him with anger. "HALF – brother! The little dog whimpered and replied, "gomen-nasai. Shall I escort him in?"

            "Yes."

            A youthful demon appeared in the doorway of the room glaring at his older half-brother. "So! What happened? Did you get beat by a girl!" Takeshi said this accusingly to anger Naijou more so. 

            Naijou steamed furiously. "NO! I DID NOT GET BEATEN BY A GIRL! She had something other than brute power in her. Something pure, that I didn't foresee."

            Takeshi moved toward him and looked over to see what he was staring to intently at. "oo. Pretty girl. Is she the one? Or are you just drooling over her sexy body?" He snickered teasingly.

            Naijou quickly turned and punched Takeshi's beautiful face and came back with, "She is the one. And I DON'T DROOL!"

            Takeshi rubbed his cheek and pointed quickly to the pool. "Look she's taking off her clothes!" The older demon shot a glance at the pool to find he'd been deceived by a youth. "YOU SON OF A-"

            "Hold it! If you say it, you'll be one too!"

            "Ugh. Don't remind me. I have no relation to you, you worthless weakling. You couldn't even fight for your sister."

            Both demons felt a pain in their hearts for the sister and half-sister they had lost to the heartless demons. She was beautiful and she loved both, Naijou and even more, she loved Takeshi. Tsekoshi Honda was captured and killed by the heartless ones. Takeshi came forward in rage but all too late. When he saw his sister dead lying on the floor the heartless leader shot a knife at him and gave him a scar across his chest.

.+':+:'+.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

If you would like to see a picture of Takeshi Honda go to my anime site at 

End note

'+.:+:.+'

**~Kina's School~**

note: yes I still do not have a name for her school, only her housing development. So bad, huh?

            The four friends sat in together under the tree on the field: Kina in the arms of Jamie and Rini in the arms of Eric. They smiled and conversed commonly. Unexpectedly Rini felt a kiss on her cheek from Eric. She turned in shock as Eric smiled jokingly at her. Rini smiled and snuggled against him once more. 

            Naijou's voice came again from the air. "Hahaha! You must have many scenes like this in your life. Cherish your time with your precious human friends for soon, they will be your enemies." The silence of the day was restored and Kina no longer felt the presence of the demon. _'What was that supposed to mean? My enemies?'_

            Eric stared curiously at Kina. "uh. Kina… what exactly was that?" Jamie and Rini shot looks at Kina as they new she could not tell Eric of her situation. Kina pursed her lips and whispered to Jamie, "I can't tell him, but you can. Make sure he doesn't tell anyone and doesn't talk about it."

            Jamie leaned over to his friend to tell him the secret. Eric's eyes widened at the absurd story that came from Jamie. "Jame! Have you gone delusional or something?"

            Rini injected to the conversation, "I would think what just happened would prove it to be right." She looked into his eyes to convince him of the truth. Kina sat in deep thought of what Naijou had said.

*~*~*~*

**~Naijou's Layer~**

            The demon snickered evilly at his plan. The loyal dog sat at his feet trembling at his master's energy. "Soon enough Katsuya, the girl will be mine to do. Ha ha ha! She has the slightest idea of what I am capable of. There is no other to protect her from me, this will be simple and quick." The dark figure grinned and reclined in his black throne.

            The door slammed open and Takeshi stormed in bringing along a dark cloud of furry behind him. He heard what his brother was plotting and perceived it to be despicable. "NAIJOU!" Take hurled a blast of energy at the back of his brother's royal seat. The bluish streak moved fast.

            Nai sensed it coming and jolted up out of the seat. He turned and shot two blasts of his own. The black shots just missed his brother and Take jolted himself into the air to face his brother straight on. "You think you can pull of something like that? What demon would disgrace himself by doing a pitiful human? I might hate you but I won't be even half-related to a demon that would do something like that!"

            Naijou glared at his younger half-sibling, "If you would like to see her power for yourself you may go to earth and fight her for yourself. You will find she is not ordinary."

            Takeshi smirked at this offer. "Fine. I'll take you up on that. I'll show you how pitiful and soft you have become." With that Take transported himself to his own chamber to exercise his skills for his battle.

**~The park~**

            Once again the four friends were together this time walking on the path of the park in the evening. The sun was setting in the sky and the purple blossoms in the trees seemed to give off soothing energy. A figure flickered in front of them and they stopped abruptly to avoid interfering with whatever was there. Takeshi appeared before them with an expression that said clearly he was ready for a battle. He wore a black battle kimono and had a double-edged sword.

            Rini and Jamie took Eric to the side of the pathway knowing that Kina would need to deal with this demon alone. Kina took back and stood defensively. "What do you want? And who are you anyways?"

            Take did not answer these questions but only jolted for the girl and forced forward to find that she had dodged his sudden attack. He quickly pivoted and tried another approach for the girl. He drew his sword and held it parallel to the ground. Again he jolted toward Kina, this time with sword in both hands. 

            Kina quickly spun out to avoid being skewered as she chanted her incantation to battle offensively.

"Sakura blossom

Bloom by moon.

Celestial powers,

Sing thy tune."

In her own battle kimono she pulled a small dagger out from her sleeve. She gripped it and in an iridescent puft, the dagger became a sword and she took her battle stance facing Takeshi. 

            The two ran to intercept and rebounded from the force. Although Kina was unsure of why this was happening she had no choice but to defend herself and her friends. _'Who is this guy and what is he up to?' _Takeshi too could no keep complete concentration. _'ugh. My brother was correct. She is more powerful then I perceived. I can defeat her in a single battle, my brother has become weak in years of dormancy.'_

            Takeshi disappeared in Kina's sight so that he could slash her from behind. Kina, with more advanced senses, turned and blocked his slash. With a follow through she turned her blade and slashed him in turn across his arm. Takeshi took back and jolted himself into the air. He held his arm where Kina had slashed it and retreated back to his chamber.

**~Naijou's Layer~ again**

            Naijou snickered at his brother. "So brother, how went the battle between you and the girl?"

            Takeshi steamed and growled, "You know how it went along. You have that stupid pool of yours."

            "Why yes I do, don't I? Hah. So you as well were beaten by her I see. So don't you agree that if I were to take her under the pitch condition she would no longer be a problem?"

            "Naijou, if she is taken under the pitch and still thinks on her own with an evil conscious it is possible that she may rebel against you. With the pitch she will be even stronger I hope you know."

            "I know Takeshi! That is why I will do her and be sure that she is loyal to me! You are so unfaithful."

            "It's understandable why I am not trusting to you." Takeshi again transported to his chamber to sulk in his defeat against the human girl and his brother. _'When I battled her I sensed she was pure. It will be difficult for my half-brother to put her under the pitch. She may become cynical. Maybe I am underestimating him, but I know he is easily provoked to have bodily action. He is such a disgrace."_

*~*~*~*

**~Back at the park~**

            Kina panted in her clothes that she had put on this morning. She walked over to Jamie to hug him and relax. "What was that all about?" Jamie asked his girlfriend out of curiosity.

            "I don't know. He wouldn't say anything. I sensed dark energy in him. I think he was another demon."

            Eric injected, "Well now I'm a believer."

            Rini smirked, "Good." She took his shoulders to pull him down and kiss him on the lips.

            Jamie hugged Kina tight to be protective, "Let's just hope he doesn't come back for more tonight. Kina you seem winded from that battle. He was fast, he almost slashed you."

            Two dark figures appeared in the shadow of the tree across the way. Jamie spotted two pairs of glowing eyes there and recognized both figures to be Naijou and the other demon Kina had just battled. "Man, did I jinx that one or what?"

            The other three turned to see the two demons walking toward them. Naijou spoke, "I'm sorry for my brother's rude appearance earlier. He should have introduced himself."

            Takeshi elbowed Naijou, "HALF-brother you ingrate!" He turned to Kina and said, "I am Takeshi Honda of the Demon world. And you battle queen are coming with us!"

            Takeshi and Naijou quickly grabbed Kina by the arms and disappeared with her. Jamie reached after her but was powerless to keep her on earth. He screamed out in rage of what had happened. "KINA!!!!!!!!!"

Teeheehee ^^ you want me to go on don't you? Sorry, I need to keep up my cliffhangers. So how did you like this one? Was it any good? If you want I can post a picture of Takeshi that I drew on my site (that is, if you look at my site) He turned out to be pretty beautiful. Yes I made a beautiful demon. (I own him!!!)

I'll include notes from him from now on at the beginnings and ends of the chapters. {Takeshi}

{*hits Emi on the head*}

~OWW!!! What was that for?!~

{I am not beautiful.}

~you should really go look in the mirror then…~

Yuko-San:

Café waitress: How many lumps of sugar would you like ma'am?

Yuko: 20 cubes please. *smiles widely*

Waitress: umm.. Are you sure you want that many? I'm not sure they'll fit in the cup. *looks at Yuko-san weirdly*

Yuko: Fine then. Put them in the pot and give me the pot.

Waitress: *slowly drops sugar cubes into coffee* oonneee….. twwooooo…..threeeee….

Yuko: Can't you count any faster! Here gimme that! *grabs pot and container of sugar*

4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20! There! Now I can enjoy my coffee!

*pours coffee into cup and sips like an old lady, like she is*

Tsekoshi Honda:

His (Takeshi) face was evil, but in his eyes I saw a story of love. The scar on his chest, from a battle of love for his sister; the only one to ever understand him and love him.

They killed her only to get to him. He saw his beloved sister, Tsekoshi, lying on the ground and his rage broke out. They fled, but still left a dagger, flying straight for his heart. He dodged, but not far enough, and his chest was cut. He tore off his shirt and sat weeping for his sister. His scar would never leave him because of the cause of the scar.


	9. Kina Chapter 9

FLAMES!!! People give me flames!! 

{Ok}

~Not you~

{Why not?}

~I don't mean flame blast…~

{Oh}

~I mean constructive criticism~

BTW {Takeshi} ~me~

I like reviews, but I kind of need flames. Most of you say, "it's good" or "its ok" but I don't know what would make it better. Yes, I'm an overachiever according to some people, but I also see something missing in my story. I'm getting spacey so I have no idea what it is!! I think the humor comes from me being spaced out while writing. Heh. ^^U

Ok so to respond to the reviews…(which were somewhat hard to find, I asked for reviews on my last chapter and some of you reviewed for it, but on a different chapter. I delete them from my emails)

**Tikiru**: How, nice, you have nothing to say…. Updates, You're so demanding… Why don't you publish a story huh? Hahaha jk jk! But yes, I want to read your work.

**Kyo-kun**: cute name? Oki doki! First flame of the story (it had to be in chapter 8…) my vocabulary is very off, but my computer doesn't catch it. HAHAHA! I have nothing to do with my spacing, printed it looks fine! But not on ff.net…. I don't know it's very weird.

**k0nceptz**: hmm, big love plot? Manly yet fluffy…. interesting. Fighting scenes will come. But they're kind of hard for me. I'm not a very good action writer, but I love watching it! Teehee! I haven't really read much action though. Maybe it'll come when I start reading more fictions…. ^^U

**Yuko-chan**: you draw my characters…. Hrm…Naijou seems hot? Well, I guess he sorta is, but Takeshi is hotter! {Thank you} ~your welcome! ~ Yes cheese writer comes from weird thoughts!! Jamie was very cheesy. I should change that. O well, sucks for Jamie; He'll just be more normal in this chapter.

**Lilkirara**: Thank you for the criticism. For some reason I used to like fantasy stories when I was younger. Sometimes I find them annoying but I started writing this a while back and I want to actually finish this one, unlike the other one I started. I'll write a non-fantasy story next; maybe I'll be more successful with it. Spacing will improve on FF.net if I spend time to convert to html, but since I don't want to then you'll all just have to bear with me. (The printed version will look much better off of Word)

**Dragon Princess Yuki**: Uh oh… I'm scared now… You're going to kill my character at the end of my story. Does it really have to be tragic? Killing my characters is so cruel… What if Kina doesn't kill a demon?

**Chapter Nine:**

_I'm working on it._

            _'The look on her face, she was terrified. My girlfriend, the strongest girl I know, was scared of a bunch of bullies from the underworld. I have to get her back! But how? Kina, wait for me. I'll come for you, I'll save you somehow.' _Jamie stood in anger with his fists clenched, tears of rage streamed down his face. 

            Rini and Eric looked on with worry for their friend who was shaking with rage. "Common man, let's go home. There's nothing we can do now. We don't have magic or powers." Rini nodded to agree and also began to weep for her friend. The three friends walked slowly through the park toward the Sakura Housing Development. 

            A ring sat on the ground where Kina was kidnapped. The small metal band glistened in the moonlight. 

.+:'+':+.

You remember the promise ring that Kina got from Jamie at the beginning of the story right? Well, it's back. It's got some symbolism. WOW I can write symbolism!! Ha Ha Ha! Yeah, think about it for a while, you may figure out what's going to happen.

':+.+.+:'

~Naijou's Layer~ 

            Kina sat glaring at the two demons who had captured her away from her beloved Jamie. Her hands and ankles were tied with dark energy bands and she was placed by a wall, far from any sharp objects. Kina looked around the room and saw that there were no doorways or windows, only a dark pool, a throne, a large bed and a few objects she couldn't recognize. 

            Naijou and Takeshi stood about ten feet away from the girl, backs facing her. "Ok, Nai. You've got the girl, I presume you know what to do next, right?" Takeshi said this accusingly to his half-brother.

            Naijou fought back grimly, "I took you in and let you stay here in your own room. You still have less faith in me than you had in our mother when Tsekoshi was alive. Of course I know what to do, you ingrate."

            "I didn't ask you to give me shelter and don't bring up Tsekoshi! You know the situation, I was confined to staying with a _family_ mate because of my nature."

            "Yes, yes. I know. I'm making sure you remember. Someone so immature as you may have trouble keeping in mind things like that."

            "I am not immature! Just get on with the Pitch would you!"

            Kina heard them yelling and began to worry again. _'The Pitch? What is the Pitch? Oh no… I gotta get out of here! Jamie, I don't know how, but please, save me!'_

**~Kina's Room**~

            Jamie looked around the room for the little fire fairy who always seemed to help Kina with her problems. He walked over to her desk and opened the drawer. The fairy looked up at the boy and fluttered up to look him eye to eye. "Saya, Kinas in danger. I don't know where she is, but two demons took her and disappeared."

            Saya nodded and plopped herself on Jamie's shoulder. "Take me to where it happened. I know she was taken, my connection with her is lost." Jamie walked out of the house and jumped onto a bike that was waiting for him. He signaled for Eric, who was also waiting, to follow back to the park.

            The two boys sped toward the park on their bikes back to the spot where it happened. Saya fluttered down to the ground to search for anything they missed before. The fairy saw the silver ring and thrust her hands out to raise it up to Jamie. The fire fairy rose toward the height of the two boys and dragged along the ring with her powers.

            Jamie saw the ring he had given to Kina and held out his hand for Saya to drop it. "Kina… Our promise… I hope you remember. The ring is only a symbol, but still, I don't know what they're doing to you." He gripped the small ring and glared up at the sky. _'You demons better not hurt my girlfriend in any way!'_

            Three pairs of eyes looked at this scene from a distance in the shadows. Two demons and one possessed girl glowed with dark energy. The girl held out her hand and cast a spell then gripped the air in front of her. Jamie felt a jolt of pain in his heart. The boy quickly spun around to see a teen-aged girl who looked like Kina, dressed in a revealingly tight dress. Her eyes shown red, her nails long as black like her lips. 

            Jamie walked toward her and wondered if it were Kina he saw or someone else. _'Who is she? Why do I feel a connection with her? Could she really be the girl I love?'_ The girl laughed evilly and replied to his thoughts, "No I am not Kina, you beloved girlfriend. It may seem as though, for I am in her body! Ha ha ha!"

            "NO! It can't be! What have you done?" Jamie's soul was strong with rage.

            The girl clicked her tongue and shook her head seemingly sympathetically. She sighed and placed her hand gently on Jamie's cheek. "Such a beautiful face… I wouldn't want to ruin it. It's so delicate." 

            Jamie looked down toward his cheek then back at the girl. She whispered, "I sorry."

            "What?"

            *SLAP* The girl's hand came back across Jamie's face with force and left a scratch from her nails. Jamie took back and clenched the ring tighter. His breathing pattern was stuttering. "Ugh…Kina…"

            "Don't call me Kina! I am Karikoshu, Princess of the Demons and _lover_ to Naijou!" Naijou appeared behind her and grinned evilly at Jamie. Karikoshu, the possessed Kina, turned her head and guided Naijou's face to meet up and kiss. 

            "Your evil! How could you create such evil from someone so beautiful and pure as Kina? And this ring…" Jamie lifted the ring for Naijou to see. "I gave it to her as a promise that we would always be together! Curse you, you demon!"

            Nai smiled at this grabbed Karikoshu by the waist. The evil couple took two steps back and Takeshi walked forward. The younger demon cocked his head muttered a few words in Japanese and thrust his flared hand out toward the human boy. Jamie went flying back to Eric and Saya. Then the demons and Karikoshu disappeared.

            Jamie was again, left crying in rage for Kina. This time he grasped the promise ring that was a gift of love and commitment. 

Hey guys, sorry to cut the story short, but I just hit a really big writer's block. I tried to bring myself to write more, but I couldn't get it out… I'll try to continue soon, but I don't know how I'll do it. I'll probably end this story really fast….Sorry to those of you who like this story…My mom kind of killed my passion for this story. *sniff* She read it!

Here's Yuko for you…

Yuko-San:

Yuko: **grabs Seto Kaiba by the ear** Come here Seto, I have something for you…

Seto: ARGH!! LET GO OF ME YOU OLD HAG!

Yuko: **Slams Seto into a chair** OK, now stand up straight. **Walks over to near-by closet and pulls out long elegant yellow dress** Yes, I was right! This would look absolutely lovely on you!!!

Seto: **SHOCK** You…. Bought….a….uhhh…for….uuhhnnnnn….

Yuko: OK now stand still and put your arms up!

Seto: **stands in anger**

Yuko: **Shoves dress over Seto's head while standing on a table** hmm…

**Silence**

Seto: **steam and glare**

Yuko: SEE IT FITS YOU JUST PREFECT!!!

Seto: Uh.. don't you mean perfect?

Yuko: Yes, you agree, it fits just perfectly!!

**Katsuya walks in** (Katsuya from YGO)

Katsuya: **shock** KAIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!

Seto: ugh! What are you doing here mutt?

Katsuya: You should be talking. Who's wearing the dress?

**Hideki walks in**

Hideki: **SHOCK**pause**drools** WAIT! WHADDAMI DOING!!! THAT'S A GUY!!!!

**Chi walks in**

Chi: OoOoOo!! Pretty dress! Pretty boy!! **smile**

Seto: aarrrr…. WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING!!!!! AND WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU OLD HAG!!!!

Yuko: HEY, HAVE RESPECT FOR YOU OLDERS YOUNG MAN!!

Katsuya: uh, don't you mean elders?

Yuko: what-ever….

Seto: urrr…. GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!!! **Pulls on dress**

**dress stretches*

Yuko: yes, the dress is made with special fabric. You can't tear it…

Seto: **steam**

THE END!!

Seto: HEY WAITTA SECOND!!! I'M STILL IN A DRESS!!

Emiki: EXCUSE YOU!! I SSAAAIIIDDD, "THE END"!!


	10. Kina Chapter 10

**Kira:** Yuko-_chan_ is 5'2" or something around that. Yuko-_san_ is taller! Supposedly as she gets a lot older she'll grow a little, don-cha-think? 5'4" is not very tall! She's a little old lady! She is Yuko-_SAN_ not Yuko-_CHAN_!!!! You BAKA!!!! Demo… She is taller than you. ^^ Oh OH OH!! I was writing at like 9:00 or something, I wasn't tired! I was confused! People were talking and Yuko was going crazy… I was not sleepy…I'll fix the order when I feel like it… Maybe after I start another chapter (which I'm doin right now…) You're supposed to get confused! It's not like I'm someone that can be easily understood, I'm very lazy with sites, stories and profiles ya'know…

**Dragon Princess Yuki:** 0.0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I'm scared now… Honestly, Kina doesn't want to get close to the demons… She's supposedly "brainwashed"… Jamie will not stay that cheesy, unless I only write at 11:00 at night… I will kill Jamie if he comes out that cheesy again! Then my story will just end with a really really really sad (as in pitiful) ending. Yes, I'm that screwed up right now…

**Tikiru:** Yuko-_chan_ is 5'2"!!! Goshy PEOPLE!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!! (I'm yelling at everyone who asked about Yuko's height) I have no idea what you said in your review, I read it 5 minutes ago and I forgot, sorry. ^^U Chi is so cool!! Hehe, maybe next story should just be Yuko's episodes. ^^That would make such a cool manga!! Ha ha! Maybe I'll write them and Yuko will draw them. Ha Ha, that would be so funky!

**[+]Linda[+]Tran[+]:** Cool! I have a new reviewer. Tee hee^^ YEAH!! I'M COOLLL!! Haha, I am such a dork. I used to watch Sailor Moon, I thought it was so cool, then I found out about all this other anime that is soo much more cool than Sailor Moon (but she's cool) I'm talking about stuff like Fushigi Yuugi. YEAH!!!

**Yuko **a**No Baka: **YEAH!! GO YOU!! Haha, I like the possessed Kina too^^ I don't know why, but I made Jamie very cheesy (It was late and I had writer's block, I had to finish) Naijou does look younger in your drawing, he looks old in mine. Tee Hee. DUH YOUR NOT 130 LBS!!!!!!!!!! Supposidly you won't stay the same size in 50 years… What is up with you people, You question the info on the older version of Yuko… People grow ya' Know… (dude!! You reviewed like 4 times!!!)

I'm sorry to all of you perverts who wanted the details about the fakie relationship between Kina and Naijou, but my principles will not allow me to write extreme lust. It's not right! 15-year-young girl and a grown demon? I don't think so! But you might like the twist..

**Chapter Ten:**

Blah Blah Blah 

**~Naijou's Layer~**

            Takeshi sat on his soft bed and practiced shooting bullets of energy at the wall. The points on the wall were his targets and small holes were left from his shots.  _'Ugh, that old demon doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and sekoshi as that. She's younger than I, that pitiful demon… Can't even get a girl, he has to brain wash them.'_

*~*~*~*

            Karikosu stood angrily with her arms crossed glaring at Naijou. "I want to toture that boy more! Why can't you let me have my fun!" 

            "You will have you fun soon enough Kari" Naijou walked up to the young girl and took her by the waist. Kari slapped him away.

            "No! We already did that! I want to go back!" Kari was furious with evil intensions. Energy emitted from her body and shattered the glass mirror across the room. "Let me go back Naijou!"

            Takeshi appeared in the room. "What the hec are you two doing! Kari! Would you just chill for one second! You tromitized the boy! And YOU, Naijou! Be a little more mature would you? You knew she would still have the mind of a teen! "

            "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INFIDEL! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!! REMEMBER THAT!" 

            "Shut up Nai. You seriously do need to be more mature. Seeing as your THAT old. I can easily render you unconscious with the power you gave me! Don't try your moves on me! Let me go back to Earth for more fun." Karikoshu drew a fist back ready to thrust it at Naijou.

            Naijou steamed. "Fine, go if you want. But don't blame me if something happens to you down there."

            Kari smirked. "OK, and I'll take Takeshi with me" She cast a transportation spell and she and Takeshi disappeared from the dark room.

*~*~*~*

**~Earth~**

            Jamie sat on the large mushroom still in the park, depressed over Kina. The ring stayed grasped in his fist. _'She can't be gone. What about the crystal? What about … this ring.'_  Kina watched this sad scene from behind her mind's eyes, trapped by Karikoshu. _'Jamie, I'm sorry! I wish I could be with you now!! But I-'_ Karikoshu uttered some words under her breath. "What is that idiot doing?"

            Takeshi walked up to Jamie in plain sight. He approached him slowly with intensions of revenge on his half-brother. Jamie looked squarely at the young demon in front of him with a lifeless expression. "Human, do you want your girlfriend back?" 

            Jamie gasped. "What did you say?" Jamie woke from his deep depression after slightly hearing the demon.

            "I said, do you want your girlfriend back? I can help you get her back."

            "How?"

            Takeshi grinned evilly and bent closer to Jamie in a secretive way.

            _'Uhgn, Takeshi What are you doing!'_ Karikoshu made an attempt to move toward the two males, but was stopped abruptly. Her feet, were magically stuck to the ground beneath her. _'Ah! You freaking half-wit!!'_

            Takeshi interrupted her thoughts with his well-developed telepathic skills, _'Don't think of coming close yet. You can't move your feet, and you have no power to undo my little spell.' 'TAKESHI!'_ Kari's eyes glowed a fierce red as her nails grew a centimeter longer. As she attempted again to move, this time her arms were locked at her sides. 

            _'Don't fret too much little princess, I'm almost done with him. You can have him once I finish.'_ Takeshi carried on both conversations, mental and vocal. _'Do not, call me princess.'_

*~*~*~*

            Jamie stood waiting for Karikoshu to approach him. As she swung her arm to scratch Jamie, he caught her arm and smirked. He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Kari gasped and Kina was in control long enough to realize. "Jamie, I love you!" Kari broke away form Jamie, her hair flew around her face and she disappeared.

            Jamie turned to face Takeshi, who was standing 10 feet away. "OK demon, I did what you said. How long will it take you to do your part?"

            "I understand why you wouldn't trust me. I'll get her back for you, just promise me that someone will kill Naijou." Jamie nodded as Takeshi disappeared.

*~*~*~*

**~Alameda~**

            A young girl of 5' 2" snickered evilly as she plotted the death of a grown demon.

*~*~*~*

**~Naijou's Layer~**

            Kari stared at the silver band on her finger, she couldn't get it off. Every time she reached for the ring, she was shocked with a volt of energy. _'What is this? Why does it seem familiar to me? That boy…'_ Nai walked in and saw her looking intently at her hand. He silently strolled over to her and saw the ring on her hand that he saw before on the hand of the conscious Kina.

            "uhng… Karikoshu, where did you get that ring?" Kari spun round in surprise. "Uh, I uh… He shoved it on me. I don't know how he could have done it, but…"

             Kari flinched as she was fighting the human mentally. Again, Kina got a small window of time to take over her body with the ring on. She saw Naijou standing over her and realized what was happening. She glanced down at her hand and lost control again. Kari looked helplessly up at Naijou. "What's happening?"

I decided to end this chapter here, since it would make a really good cliff-hanger. Haha! You're probably asking what _is_ happening? To tell the truth, I don't know either! Isn't that sad? I don't know what's happening in my own story… O well, I haven't know for 2 months. Suddenly I'm writing a story, co-writing 2 stories and a report and speech for school. This is getting frantignating (made up word, meaning it's goin' ta make me go frantic)

Since I have it, I'll put in a chat for you people to read (it's about Takeshi and Chii from Chobits) I was chatting with my friend and Chii was at her house watching the conversation. Takeshi was behind me reading the conversation as well (He had nothing better to do) He was bored to he connected to her house through the computer (some how) and saw Chii. What scared me and my friend was, he started blushing when Chii smiled. Before we signed off Chii kissed Takeshi on the cheek.

You are probably wondering (for those of you who know Chobitsu) What about Hideki? Here's my friend's reasoning: Hideki has Yumi (who is very nice). And it is possible to erase Chii's memory (obviously it was erased by my friend, or else she would have known a little more…) Why Chii was wearing what she was on the cover of Book one (which was not very modest, more like… something a pervert would like) I do not know…

Later, my friend summoned Ryoko and I made Takeshi more demonic because he was scaring people, always blushing (he's a half-demon!! Key word: DEMON!!!)

: |*takes out pink hair dye*|

: O_O

      ~oo~

: wait a minute....

: heheh

: [is Takeshi-chan mad at Chii?]

      ~No~

      ~He's just become more demonic~

: [oh... okay]

: 3/4 of him is demon now?

      ~less~

: ah

: okay

: |*dyes Takeshi's hair pink*|

      ~???~

      ~uh oh....~

: [ooh...]

      ~I'm dead when i wake up~

: *hair dries*

: [*combs hand through hair*]

: *blink*

: i think she likes his hair.....

: |no kidding|

      ~hehe      ~its kind of long..      ~well, he'll have something to do tomorrow~

: heheh

: like what?

      ~shower all day ~get te pink out...~

: *walks in* ....

: heheheh....

      ~dye his hair white ~I dunno why, but he wants white hair      ~like sesshie~

: *blinks*  : *blinks*  : |*blinks*|

      ~but I'm not letting him grow it that long~

: [*still combing hair* lalala...]

      ~o.0~

: heheh  : ...  : *blink*... *walks out muttering*  : *mutter* weirdos...

      ~??~

: |*glares*|  : uh...  : let's not start anything else shall we?  : |*huffs* fiine...|  : [*STILL combing hair* sooo soft... and pink...]

      ~*snickers* this is funky~

: yup...  : [*runs off*]  : o_O : |o_O|

      ~ne?      ~where'd she go?~

: iunno..

      ~o.0~

: |*sigh* knowing little Chii, she prolly will come back soon|

      ~uh huh~

: [*returns with hair supplies*] : O_O

      ~oh no~

: |O_O|

      ~CHII NOO!!!~ {*wakes up}

: [pretty hair... *ties into different sections*]

      ~AIIII!!!~

: *runs*

      {Whut the?}

: |*teleports*|

      ~*Hides*~      {*feels hair*}      {*looks in mirror*}

: *snorts*  : oops...

      {AAAHHHHH!!!! WHO DID THIS!}      {*eyes turn red with flames*}

: |*points to Chii*|

      {chi?}

: [*confused*]

      {did you...dye my hair...this ugly color}

: [Chii thinks Takeshi pretty...] : [no]  : [that Ryoko]  : |gah...*runs away*|

      {No, I'm not pretty. I'm a demon}

: |*FAR AWAY*|

      {*Flameblasts everything in sight*}

: (EVEN CHII?!?!?!?)  : (NOOOO)

      ~*pours water on self*~

: |*had water shield on*|

      ~*offers water to other ppl and persecoms*~

: oops  : |I'm not that ignorant|  : thx Emi

      ~^^~

: poor Chii...

      {*draws sword*}

: [.....]

      ~Takeshi don't hurt chi~

: [*cries*]

      {why would i?}

: *gasp*  : nooooo  : Chii : !  : |O_O|

      {*pats chi on the head* She's innocent}

: |you hurt Chii... NOW YOU DIE!|

      ~uhh....~

: then why did you flameblast her? : duh duh duh  

      {if you haven't noticed, I know emi well enough to know she would offer water}     ~so why flameblast?~      {Rage}

: |after Chii could've melted|  : |she's not real human, duh...|

      {*jolts for Ryoko with sword*}      ~0.0~

: |*blocks with thunder shield*| : |*draws spiritlance*|  : |DIE!|

      {*jolts past Ryoko and jabs in the back*}

: |*swings around and blocks attack*|

      {you can't kill me with a weapon}

: *whisper* I think we would make good mangas  : ^-^

     ~ yup~

: |*sends out spirits*|  : |GET HIM!|

      {*shotguns small blast of dark energy in random spots toward Ryoko*}      {*dodges*}

: *spirits fly toward Takeshi, making magic disapparate*

      {*more shotguns*}

: (I'm serious... We could make a LOT of money...)  : ^-^

      ~yes~

: shut up and keep fighting

      {*shotguns*}

: |*saluts and goes in again*|  : heheh

      {*sends beam of energy spread around the room*}

: |*streak sound of sword against air*| : GAH  : *ducks*  : [*copies Tikiru*]  : |*gets hit*|

      ~*falls to avoide scan*~

: |*blasted to next room over*| : heheh

      ~can't dodge in a rolly chair      ~my floor is hard~

: |urgh....|  : I'll bet  : heheh

      {Hah}

: i mean  : heheh

      {I see i've proven my power, I'll go now}

: |*gets up*|

      ~to wash your hair?~

: |yes|

      {I'm going to use your shampo okay?}

      ~uhh....~

: yeah  : go  : plz : |yes|  : |plz|  : O_O : you were nice  : !

      {*walks into bathroom* pitiful girls}

: |...soo...? I'm nice to Chii|

      ~Maybe i'll got turn off the water heater...~

: |*looks after Takeshi* heheheh....| : dont

      ~okay~

: i think Ryoko did something  : ...

      ~uh oh...~

: [*nods* Ryoko did bad]

      ~what did she do???~

: |aw, not that bad Chii...|

      ~what what what??? ~before he destroys my bathroom!! ~like seto did to Yuko's~

: |I'll tell you when I hear he stops showering|  : heheh

      ~oh no....~

: |he'll find out only when he get out here|  : |mirror foggy|  : *blinks*  : *sighs*

      ~??~

: did Takeshi come out of the shower yet?  : ...?

      ~no~

: |*smiles evily*|  : |hehehe....|  : [*skaes head*]

      ~I'm going to dissapear when he finishes, I don't wanna know~

: heheh  : okie  : tell Ryoko when  : He wont hurt Chii  : she didnt do anythin  : Ima go with you  : ^-^

      {*opens bathroom door*} *steam comes out of bathroom*

      ~biy biy^^~

: me too  : *waves at Ryoko*

      {*walks back to computer*}

: *runs away*

      ~*cringe*~

: |hello...|  : |did you know...|

      {what do you want?}

: |that polka dots look great on you?|

      {what? *looks at self*}

: |*points to now pink green polka dotted hair*|  : |*snickers*|  : |I'll cya. *teleports*|

      {Chi...}

: *calls* what happened?  : [*confused look*]

      {will you do something for me?}

: [*nods*]

      {give this potion to Ryoko, and don't tell her its from me}

: *blink*  : *runs father*  : **farther : [*nods*]

      {Thank you Chi *pats chi on head*}

: [*pockets potion*]  : [*smiles*]

      {*smirks*}

: *comes back*  : ooh wait...  : *goes back out of screen*

      {*goes to other bathroom to wash hair in sink*}

: *drags Emi back*  : ^-^

      ~ow...~

: What'd we miss?  : hehe  : sry..

      ~why is he washing his hair in the sink?~

: |*teleports back*|  : |hehehe *snicker*|  : iunno...

      ~I'm comfused...~

      ~i didn't hear any battling~

: yeah...  : *looks around suspiciously*

      ~YUU!~      +Yeah?+

: [*holds out potion to Ryoko*]

      +what is that?+

: |OOH! SODA! *glugs it down*]  : O_O

      ~looks like a potion ~er....~

: umm...

      +yeah, Kind of like that demon's+

: you know...  : you shouldn't be so trusting of foreing objects...

      ~who?? Takeshi?~

: *blink*  : *gives Emi look*  : no... Sesshi....

      {*comes back with head wrap*}      ~whats with the turban?~

: *wideeyed*

      {Going to dye my hair white}

: *bursts out laughing*  : *blink*  : *laughs harder*  : you'll be like me  : *cheeky grin*

      {Oh by the way, Ryoko, the miniature you looks so cute *laughs evilly*}

: ..what?!?!? *looks back to Ryoko wildly*

      {You will be permanently chibi for 24 hours!}      {No antidote for a magic sealed potion}

: (how can you be PERMANENTLY chibi for only 24 HOURS???)

      +Takeshi, that's evil+

: |huh? *looks down at self* AAAAHHH| : |*voice like on helium* NOOOOO!|

      {You really can't comprehend that can you?}      ~*blink* 0.0~

: |AARGHH!!!!!!!!|  : *blink*  : [*blink*]

      {I'll see you later Chii *walks away laughing*}

: [*waves*]

      ~just a note: I am not responsible for his actions~

: |Grr.....|  : *blink*  : *sigh* : well, there's nothing you can do... : *comes in* *looks at Ryoko*

      ~He sealed his potion for a 24 hour period~      ~he never did that for other potions~

: *bursts out laughing* : O_O  : Dark Chii laughs...  : heheh : Ryoko's special...  : *snickers*  : |shut up. I heard that...|  : Dark Chii never laughs...  : But of course....

     ~ ....interesting~

: No one ever saw Ryoko chibi either

      ~well, he made dark chi happy somewhat~

: except fo rme and Yuko  : but that's a different matter  : ^-^  : heheh : yup  : scary.....  : O_O : *wipes away tears* ha...ha... : |*glares at dark Chii*|

      +she does looks kind of cute like that+

: alright alright... *walks away*  : |*glares*|  : AAW  : .....  : *hugs chibi Ryoko*  : AND YOU CANT DO A DARN THING ABOUT IT!  : |*glares and huffs as she's being squeezed*|  : *stops*  : wait : was Yuu talking about Ryoko right?

      +I know how that feels, it's not pleasant+      ~yeah~

: |*glares and resumes being squeezed*| : *mushes over chibi Ryoko*  : how cuuute!  : heheh  : *yawns* : sooo tired....

      ~...~

: |*squeaks* oh whatever... *walks away*|  : *blink*

      ~*blink*~

: I think that's her way of saying "I'm going to bed"

      ~heh~

: [Chii go find Takeshi now.]  : okie

      ~okay~

: [*scampers off*]  : .......

      ~o.0      ~What about Hideki?? with Chi~

: they're still friends

      ~...~

: Chii talk about him when I'm at school  : with Ryoko  : OH  : that reminds me

     ~ …~

: I might bring chibi Ryoko to school

      ~hehe~

: she can't do anything  : ....  : heheh  : ....

      ~..?~

: what are they doing?

      ~*scans mind*~

: *blink*

      ~reading mangas in the dark      ~again~

: yeah I'm too tired to do that : wha....?

      ~but he's being suttle ~no blushing, no itching~

: ah  : good

      ~just sitting at looking at mangas~

: heheh  : in the dark...

      ~actually, Chii is sitting      ~Takeshi is lounging~

: uh huh?  : heheh

      ~with his arm around her shoulders~

: *blink*  : *blink*

      ~WHAT!!~

: *blink*  : I'll wait here'

      ~I'll interrupt his thoughts~

: heheh  : okie  : *scans mind*  : hmm....  : Ryoko is sleeping....

      ~HEY!!!!~

: ???

      ~DONT PUT YOUR HAND FURTHER DOWN HER SHOULDER BLADE!!!      ~EEWWW~

: eeew......

      ~wait, i said that out loud~

: what the heck...  : yeah...  : duh...  : anyways...

      ~excuse me... I need to go pull off his turban...~

: Dark Chii sleeping too  : ok  : heheh  : Chii....  : *sigh*  : *shakes head*

      ~*walks outside and pulls on Takeshi's towel**runs back*~

: *already far away*

      ~*huff huff* ~*dissappears*~

: *calls* you know, he WILL come : *sigh* ......

      {*runs in* *huff huff* YOUR DEAD!!!}

: [*runs in after Takeshi*]

      {*scans room* OkAY! I WONT TOUCH HER!}      {common Chi, lets go back out side}

: *calss* who?  : Emi?  : [okie]

      ~phwee?!~

: [*walks out with Takeshi*]  : what?

      {*shotguns Emi*} ~*ducks*~

: *sighs*

      ~that was odd...~

: *yawns*  : *blink*  : *sigh*

      ~Sigh...~

: are they almost done?  : its almost bedtime  : and I'm bring Ryoko to help me onthe history test

      ~Yeah...~

: ^-^  : hehe  : then...

      ~their just sitting out there      ~you can take her~

: that's great.  : *blink*  : um.. : okie  : *calls* CHII, BEDTIME!  : ^-^  : [okie] : [*waves* bye Takeshi! *kisses cheek*] : [*hugs Emi* bye bye Emi-kun!] : [*runs upstairs at Tikiru's house*] : *blink*  : that was odd....

      ~*blink* i got a hug from a chobitsu~

: yeah...  : *blink*  : so what?

      ~hmm~

: Takeshi got a frickin kiss... : heheh...

      {*rubs cheek*}

: what, you not like?

      {Heh, I didn't touch her, she kissed me}      ~Dont get perverted~

BTW: ~Emiki~

{Takeshi}

+Yuu Matsuura+

|Ryoko|

[Chii]

Dark Chii

Tikiru

Sorry if that was too long for you people, You really didn't have to read it (for those of you who did) Now for Yuko-San!!

Yuko-San:

Yuko: **rocks back and forth in rocking chair** Neu ne neu ne neu…

Takeshi: **strolls in wearing a kimono (for some odd reason)with a dead look on his face**

Yuko: Oh Hello young lady. You look very beautiful.

Takeshi: WHAT! I'M A GUY YOU OLD HAG!!!

Yuko: **squints** Oh dear… I suppose you could be a male…

Chii: **walks in looking for Takeshi**smiles** Hello Takeshi-chan!

Takeshi: **smirks** Hey Chii.

Yuko: Ooh how sweet, a teen romance.

Takeshi: **punches Yuko**

Yuko: @.@ oye oye oye… **shakes head and pulls out giant mallet**

Chii: **looks cluelessly at mallet**

Takeshi: **pushes Chii out of the way**

Yuko: **pounds Takeshi with giant mallet**

Takeshi: -_____________-U

Chii: Awww, poor Takeshi-chan…**runs fingers through Takeshi's white hair** (yeah his hair is dyed white)

THE END!!!

Takeshi: **gets up and flameblasts Yuko-san**

Yuko: @_@


	11. Kina Chapter 11

Yes, yes, I haven't updated this for such a long long time. Gomen Nasai!!!!! I've been co-writing a story about a character in this story and another. It'll be up once I convince my partner to type it up and post it. It's getting really bad though, I haven't worked on this story long enough to forget what chapter I'm on… 11 right? I'm going to try to end the story with this chapter so I won't get comfoosed even more. Whatever, my response to your review:

**Tikiru:** Haha, write more soon… Took me a whole month to start again. Gomen… Yes, we were very drunk when we were chatting. Haha… lets do it again soon!!! LoL!

**[+]LinDa[+]TraN[+]:** yep, Jamie and Kina were close before he asked her out… It should have been awkward cuz of that, but Kina is weird and Jamie is cheesy (maybe it's his name…) he was going to get powers, until a little someone from school said she wanted to be in the story to kill someone… This is where all the humor comes in… It'll be very hard….

**Yuko:** Hiy TWIN!!! I am writing a side story, except its not really side, it's more like afterwards…. Too late now… your episodes will end with the last chapter just because this chapter is the last chapter, no matter how long (or short) I have to make it. I'm ending the story now!!!

**Dragon Princess Yuki:** You get to kill him in this chapter… (sry bout the spoiler ppl, but don't blame me, I'm responding. Blame the one who brought it up)

**Suko:** YEAH!! You finally got on the internet!!! Good going!! But you won't really see this, maybe some one will tell you… whatever, this is kind of pointless…

How sad, I got so little reviews this time…. O well…. Time to start the sad, happy, funky, confusing ending.

**Chapter Eleven:**

This is the end of the story, Kina will be able to live her life, something will happen to Naijou and Takeshi will be free to find Chi. 

            Naijou grabbed Karikoshu by the wrist and teleported to the park on Earth. His eyes glowed blood red as he scanned the park for his half brother. Kari sat on the ground by his side, still looking like a scared cat in her black dress. She looked nervously up at him and saw fury on his face,

            "TAKESHI!!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" The grown demon flared his arms wildly. "WHO'S THE COWARD NOW? HUH?"

            Calmly, Takeshi appeared a yard away from his half brother. "Stop yelling. I can hear you clearly. The girl obviously doesn't need to hear more of your voice."

            "Imbecile. Look at the girl, and tell me what you see in her eyes." Naijou glared at Takeshi waiting for him to respond. Kari shook, oblivious to what was happening to her.

            "Idiot. I know what happened to her, and I know what's going to happen. To you and her." The young demon turned into a black mist and the mist was swept away by a small breeze. 

            The odd couple was left in the park alone, until they heard someone running toward them again. They turned their gaze to see Jamie running toward Naijou with a samurai's sword. Jamie said something under his breath, "I slay you now demon."

            Suddenly, a young girl, about 5'2" stepped our of a purple mist and Jamie was pushed over by the rampaging female. She looked a bit short to the three standing off in the park. She had semi-long hair tied back in a low ponytail, and she wore purple glasses, which behind them was a childishly evil smirk. She held in her hands a seemingly large mallet and continued to charge directly at Naijou.

            "outta my way! Naijou, you dumb ol' perverted demon!!! Prepare to die by my wooden mallet of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!" As she lifted the mallet to begin her swing, lightning crashed and wolves howled. The small girl swung the mallet back then forward toward Naijou. Kari lunged out of the way with her youthful agility. Naijou, on the other hand, was struck dumbly out of shock. She whacked him square in the face and he flew to the ground with a thud and a grunt.

            "Who the hell are you? And what was that for?" Naijou stared at the girl with an annoyed tone. He stood up staggeredly to regenerate his power from the blow. He made a fist then pointed two fingers (pointer and pinky) at the girl. Green bolts, crackled around his fingers and began to form a small ball of energy.

            Once again, the girl slammed Naijou with her mallet. He flew back into the air. Landing on his feet, with his ball of energy in tacked by his right hand; he thrust out his left hand to gain control of the mallet. He hurled into the air and shot his ball of energy at it. The mallet exploded in a blast of green and black.

            The little girl was furious; her head grew three sizes to yell at the demon, "YOU BIG FAT POOPOO HEAD! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE WEAPON!! ARGH!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS OLD MAN!!" She shrunk back to her normal size and charged toward Naijou.

            She began punching him furiously in the stomach at the speed of light, screaming frantically as she went along. Naijou tried to retort her demeaning comment but was unable to get anything out because of her amazing strength. Finally she ended this single assault with a godlike uppercut. Again Naijou went flying through the sky, this time to land flat on his back.

            The girl quickly ran over to Jamie, in his state of daze, while she had time to prep another attack before Naijou could regenerate. She reached for his sword and took it from his limp hands recklessly still screaming, "Gimme that!"

            She ran to the majorly injured Naijou and thrust the sword into his chest. Then she retracted the sword brutally and again stabbed him. Continually she stabbed and slashed the demon, over and over until she could find no other place in his chest to puncture. She dropped the sword carelessly and clapped her hands together. She then kicked the demon into the sky, once again to see him fall like a large voodoo doll. "Well that was easy…and fun… Mwahahahaha!" She began to do a little victory dance jumping up and down, "Oh yeah! Victory for meee!!! Ahaha! You cheesy dumb dead demon! I WIN I WIN I WIN!! Laterz old pepoes!" She ran off and slowly disappeared into another breeze of purple.

*~*~*~*

            Takeshi, who was standing in a dark alley awaiting the death of Naijou felt a burden leave his spirit. "Yes! I am finally free of the stupid demon. I can live on my own now!!" He walked down the street of a city to find a place to eat decent food.

*~*~*~*

            Kina once again gained control of her own body and ran to Jamie with open arms. Jamie caught her lovingly and held her tight. "I missed you so much! I love you Kina, I love you." He kissed her on the forehead as he still held her tightly.

            "Jamie, thank you. Thank you so much! I love you too, and I'll never leave you as long as our love lasts." The two of them stood in the park, as the sun rose into the sky. Rini and Eric came running toward them.

            "Kina!!" Rini screamed to her friend urgently. "Kina your okay!"

            "Good goin' Jamie. You got your girl back" Eric and Rini stood facing them. Rini leaning against Eric, who had his arm around her. Saya, who had arrived with Rini and Eric, fluttered up to Kina's ear.

            "There is something you must now." Kina let go of Jamie and followed Saya to the mushroom. Saya sat herself on the mushroom and told Kina of the destiny that had been fulfilled. "Naijou has been killed for your sake, and for the sake of another. You have revived the spirit of the Mistress before you and freed a young boy to live his life freely. The crystal you possess has been transferred to the Mistress and your mission has been completed. You may live the rest of your life as a normal girl." Saya disappeared into the light of the sun and Kina was left standing by the mushroom.

            Jamie came up behind her and hugged her waist. "Come on, you've been through a lot, let's go home now." She sighed and began to tell Jamie about what happened and what Saya had just said. The four friends walked side by side by side by side to the entrance of the park.

THE END!!! Haha just kidding. It's not really the end, it's the end of the story. My next story (co-written) is about Takeshi's later life. It won't be posted by me, it will be posted by my partner, Tikiru!! Sorry if the ending came abruptly or whatever, sorry to those of you (if any) who liked Naijou.

Gomen, it's so short… But that's how I write… So your probably wondering about a lot of stuff. 

Who is the girl who killed Naijou?

Her name is Yuki (a reader, who wasn't pleased with Naijou) She felt he was a very cheesy, and perverted demon, as she said in the story. She asked if she could kill him, so I agreed to put her part in, somewhat because I needed someone to die, I need some humor, and I didn't really like Naijou either. So instead of having a long paragraph of explanation, I'll give her script.

Yuki: Konnichiwa!! Minna-san!!! ^o^ Slaying demons is so fun! I'm a very brutal girl, and don't call me short because I'm not. Demons are freakin meant to be demonic!! Not perverted and cheesy!!! I knew Jamie wasn't gonna get the job done, so I did it for him!! YEAH!!! And my wooden mallet of DOOM… (*lightning crashes and wolves howl*) I've got a ton of them… I just wanted another excuse to torture him, even though I didn't need one.

Jamie: So why did you have to take my sword?

Yuki: I needed a weapon! DaH!!!! **whacks Jamie on the head**


	12. Character Profiles

**

Character Profiles

**  
Kina Sayama  
Hair: Long and Brown   
Eyes: Brown, blue contacts  
Blood Type: A+  
Birthday: January 25  
Age: 15  
Hieght: 5'6  
Weight:115 lbs.   
  
Jamie Kuto  
Hair: Black and Spiked  
Eyes: Brown  
Blood Type: A-  
Birthday: August 17  
Age: 15  
Hieght:5'9  
Weight:135 lbs.   
  
Rini Ikana  
Hair: Long and Light brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Blood Type: O+  
Birthday: March 1  
Age: 14  
Hieght:5'6  
Weight: 115 lbs.   
  
Eric Yumekiro:  
Hair: Black, streaked light brown and spiked  
Eyes: Brown, white tint contacts  
Blood Type: AB+  
Birthday: December 2  
Age: 15  
Hieght:5'8.5  
Weight: 132 lbs.   
  
Mr. Satsuma  
Hair: Bonde  
Eyes: Brown  
Blood Type: B+  
Birthday: July 18  
Hieght:5'10  
Weight: 150 lbs.   
  
Naijou Tsekkoto:  
Hair: Black, stagered bowl cut  
Eyes: Black  
Blood Type: Do demons have blood types?  
Birthday: unrecorded on the human calender and time   
Age: 25  
Hieght:6'1  
Weight: 160   
  
Takeshi Honda  
Hair: Black (soon to be white) shoulder length  
Eyes: black, rage red tint  
Blood Type: Uhn, he's a demon  
Birthday: Unknown  
Age:16  
hieght:5'8  
Weight: 135   
  


* * *

  
  
Yuko-San  
Hair: black, a little below shoulders (side split)  
Eyes: Brown  
Blood Type: AB+  
Birthday:June 19  
Age: old  
Hieght:5'4  
Weight: 130 lbs. 


End file.
